


as long as you're by my side (i know we're going to be alright)

by misterhades



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, First Kiss, M/M, Paranoia, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misterhades/pseuds/misterhades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're gonna make it, you hear? We're gonna rock the fucking world, Gerard Way. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	as long as you're by my side (i know we're going to be alright)

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place roughly a week or so after they released their first album.  
> alternate title: a drabble in which paranoia and gay shit happens.

     "I don't know, man," Frank says to Gerard one night when they're outside their apartment, smoking cigarettes and wasting time. "I feel like there's something big building up--like we're at the start of something good, you know?"

     "That's one way of looking at it," Gerard muses, kicking over one of the red solo cups that have been chilling there since last week. He doesn't know where they come from. They're just there and he accepts it without question.

     "What's another way of looking at it?"

     "Maybe this is the biggest thing we'll ever do. Maybe after this, we'll crash and burn like all those shitty one hit wonders like Lipps Inc and Peter Schilling." He doesn't make eye contact with Frank, even though he can feel two holes being drilled into his down-turned eyelids. He takes a hit off his cigarette to distract himself.

     "Fuck you and your pessimism, dude, I think we're gonna fuckin' hit it big."

     "Five thousand records, Frankie. That's nothing compared to most bands--"

     "Okay well we're not most bands. For our first album we've totally kicked ass and taken names. _First album_ , man. We can only go up from here. It's logic."

Gerard mumbles something dangerously close to a dismissive _whatever_ , but Frankie doesn't give a shit. He watches Gerard kick over more solo cups before he takes a step towards him and puts a weighty hand on his shoulder.

     "We're gonna make it, you hear? We're gonna rock the fucking _world_ , Gerard Way. Do you hear me or not?"

Gerard quickly gets out a "Yeah. Yeah, I hear," because he feels like a dick for being such a downer to Frank who's been nothing but supportive of their band since day fucking one. He turns his head towards him to say sorry, but the feeling of Frank's cigarette-warmed breath on his face has the words dying in his mouth. He leans in before he even knows what he's doing, and then they're kissing. Just like that.

Gerard pulls away first, avoiding Frank's eyes for a second time that night. He raises the cigarette to his mouth and finishes it off in a hurry, the mix of hot smoke and midnight New Jersey air making him choke a little. Or maybe it's the nerves. Either way he ends up coughing on the last drag. He throws his cigarette down and grinds it with the toe of his sneaker.

When he finally looks up from his fixed spot on the gum-spotted sidewalk, Frank's already looking at him.

     "Wanna go order a pizza and marathon Lord of the Rings?" Frank asks casually, like he totally didn't get kissed by his best friend not three minutes ago. He finishes his cigarette too, stubs it out on the apartment wall. It leaves an ashy black circle on the sun-faded paint.

     "Yeah, that sounds fantastic." And it does.

As they're walking down the hallway back to their place, Frank slips his hand into Gerard's and entwines their fingers. Then and only then is Gerard convinced that everything's going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer i have no fucking clue how many albums they sold within the first ~week of releasing bullets. but hey fanfiction gives you a lot of leeway amiright


End file.
